


Scout's New Life

by RoseDragon529



Category: Flight Rising, Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Scout is reincarnated as a dragon, the other dragons from my lair will show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragon529/pseuds/RoseDragon529
Summary: After dying from getting her arm ripped off mere feet from the exit of the warehouse, Scout wasn't expecting to wake back up. But she did, and not as her original puppet self, but as a dragon! She was surprised to realise that not only was she reincarnated, she could remember everything from her past life as a puppet! She now just has to get used to her new life.Slow updates!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic of my fandragon, Scout: 
> 
> https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/63377357
> 
> Based on the Scout with blue skin and purple hair. 
> 
> When I figure out how to include pictures in the text I'll include pictures.
> 
> Here is my lair: 
> 
> https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=530317

"I'd have liked to see more of your world, but, I made a friend. And there's probably nothing out there better than a friend. See you around, friend."

Scout smiled sadly at her host before going limp, succumbing to her injury. The blackness overtook her vision as she spent the last of her energy thinking. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't. She got so damn close! The blackness overtook her completely, and the little puppet was no more...

Scout felt warm. Was this what death felt like? It was dark, and she could barely move. She tried stretching out, only to hit a solid barrier. She tried pushing against it, harder and harder, until finally it broke open with a crack, sending Scout tumbling gently onto a smooth surface. She finally was able to stretch out, but soon found that she had a few too many limbs than she remembered, and was covered in a sticky, viscous fluid, which was also sealing her eyes shut. She began to panic, had she not died? Had Riley caught them? Was she now one of Riley's nightmarish experiments, covered in blood? She tried opening her mouth to say something, anything, but all she could hear were chirpy growls.

She heard a new noise, and felt something cleaning the liquid off of her. The touch was gentle, far more gentle than Scout could ever imagine Riley being. She slowly, carefully blinked her eyes open, starting to look around. She spotted a blurry figure sitting in front of her. 'Host?' She tried speaking, only to hear more chirps. Were they coming from herself? She squinted her eyes, blinking some more to clear her vision.

When her vision fully cleared. She saw that it wasn't her host or any human sitting in front of her, but a dragon! A large, feathery dragon! The dragon gently picked her up, causing Scout to yell. 'Hey! **** off! Put me down!' She chirped, but to no avail, it seemed the larger dragon couldn't understand her, so she tried glaring and flaring her wings. Wait, wings? She turned and looked back at herself, discovering that she was also a dragon! A smaller version of the feathery one that held her! As she was held against its chest, she heard the dragon speak, and to her surprise, she could understand.

"Oh look at her Huitz! She looks so grumpy!"

"Aw Kaiba, she looks like a little ragepuff!"

Scout jolted in surprise at the sound of the second voice, looking around. She saw another feathery dragon, holding another smaller feathery dragon up against its chest. A crack was heard, and both big dragons and Scout looked towards the source. Scout could see a rock with a crack in it, alongside what looked like 2 other rocks broken into pieces. The crack in the rock widened, and Scout realized that these weren't rocks but eggs! 'Did I hatch out of one of these?' Scout thought to herself, staring at what she now knew to be a nest as she was passed from the first dragon to the second. She looked around, trying to see where she was, if there was anything she could recognize.

She saw that she was in a large cavern, with more nests around. Scout heard a noise just outside what looked to be the sole exit to the cavern, and several more dragons entered, two of them approaching the nest she was at. The first dragon looked up, now holding another small feathery dragon, and greeted the larger of the two approaching with a hug and a nuzzle.

"Insteca! I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon!"

"Neither was I Kaiba, but Icicle asked me to father her next clutch, and who am I to say no?"

"It's good to see you again, brother."

"It's good to see you too, Huitz."

Scout got squished in the resulting hug, letting out an indignant squeak. Her head swam with all these new names. She shook herself the best she could while being held against the second dragon- Huitz, she remembered- and came face to face with the forth dragon- Icicle- who, while larger than Scout was still considerably smaller than any of the others, and noticeably lacking in feathers.

"This hatchling is very aware. What's her name?"

Icicle said in a monotone voice, causing Scout to shrink back slightly. She remembered Riley using that sort of tone, particularly when her experiments turned out disappointing.

"We haven't named her yet. We decided Taylor and Tesal for her sisters, but we hadn't come up with a third name by the time they all hatched. She looks like a little ragepuff though, so maybe Puffy?"

"Might I suggest a name? She was looking around, appearing to scout out her surroundings. She saw Insteca and I come in before either of you did. So maybe the name Scout could fit?"

Scout looked up at the adult dragons. She was able to gather that the first two dragons, Kaiba and Huitz, were her parents, and the other two smaller dragons were her new siblings. As she thought about this, the reality of everything hit her in full. She wasn't a puppet anymore. In one sense or another, she was truly free from the warehouse, from Mortimer, Riley, Daisy and Nick. And she now had a family! A family of her very own! Just like she had dreamed about, just like she... Had told... Host... Oh right. That thought extinguished her growing excitement like a cold bucket of water over a candle. She had died. To Host, she was gone forever. She didn't know if Host had even made it out on their own. Scout whimpered, looking down, accidentally drawing the attention of Kaiba.

"Aw, what's wrong Scout? Are you tired?"

Scout made a half-hearted attempt at a struggle as she was passed from Huitz back to Kaiba, an attempt she quickly gave up as she was cradled and the exhaustion hit. She was almost out when Kaiba sang the first few sweet notes of a lullaby, but she clung to consciousness just barely long enough to hear Kaiba whisper in her ear

"Welcome to Sornieth, my little Scout"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout gets used to life as a dragon.

Scout was woken by a low noise. She grumbled softly to herself, throwing a wing over her face. It had happened every morning, the rustle and bustle of the clan getting ready for the day waking her up before her sisters. And today was going to be busier, Scout remembered her parents being excited for the nests hatching, and sure enough Kaiba and Huitz were no where to be found, most likely waiting at the nests with the expectant parents. Scout got up and climbed out of the little nest she and her siblings were in, shaking herself to try and get her feathers in order after being stuck in a sleep pile all night, pausing when she saw the first few beams of the sun of a new day hit her bracelet. Her parents had given each of them a set of copper bracelets, and already each had toothmarks and signs of gnawing. Turns out hatching with teeth doesn't exempt you from going through teething.

Scout looked out at the mostly empty main den, lit up by glowing bauble lamps wherever the sun didn't reach. Before, their parents had taken the three of them everywhere together, 'but now,' Scout thought, 'there's no one to stop me from exploring on my own!' And with that, she set off into the main den, leaving her still sleeping sisters behind to snooze. Scout looked around, free of anyone holding her in any one place for the first time, and smiled excitedly despite herself. Giggling, she ran around, ducking into hiding whenever an adult got close, playing a game of hide and seek with herself and the unknowing older dragons. She started to look back to talk to her Host about the game, but she stopped, remembering. Right, she was alone now.

Her mood dampened, she wandered out of her hiding place, only to run into one of the adults she had just been avoiding! She squeaked in surprise as the large fluffy tundra turned and looked at her.

"Well hello there little one. What are you doing out of your den?"

He said as he picked her up gently. Scout struggled, wanting to be let back down, wanting to keep exploring, but he kept holding her gentle but firm. They passed the nursery, and Scout caught a glimpse of all the new hatches, but they kept going, much to her confusion. The tundra instead stopped at a much larger den, if it could even be called that. The entire cave was covered wall to wall in just stuff of all kinds, all sorted in different places and stored in some kind of incomprehensible system. She could even see a tunnel with the sounds of all sorts of creatures coming from it. The tundra gently set her down in this large cave, turning and speaking to someone unseen.

"Tarbeak, I need to do my duties in here. Could you please look after the hatchling until we can get her back to her parents?"

"You do what you need to Ahtohallan, I'll keep an eye on her. She means mischief, she definitely needs a watcher"

"I don't think she could be that much trouble, she's just a hatchling!"

"Ahto."

"Right, I'll trust you. Hopefully this won't take too long."

And with that, Ahtohallan went deeper into the cave, leaving Scout seemingly alone. She looked around, but was unable to see anyone watching her. She looked back out at the main den but decided against going back out there, choosing instead to explore this new cave, filled with unknown wonders and delights.

She explored to her heart's content, finding many bits and scraps of fabric, all of which charmed her enough to hold onto them, and she even found some dolls that reminded her oh so much of her old life with Host, even if those memories came with the ones of living at the studio.

Then, something in particular caught her eye. Something particularly shiny. She picked it up to find a delicate golden locket. As she marveled over it, she remembered something she saw from the host world. 'Hosts put pictures in these things, right?' She thought to herself, struggling to get the locket open, 'maybe I can put Host's picture in this, so they can kinda always be with me.'

And so, after getting the locket open and finding a jar of good ink, she dipped her claws in and got to work, doing her best to draw her Host from memory on the inside of the locket. A tall, dark figure, barely more than a smudge, was soon etched on the inside of the casing. Scout was pleased with herself nonetheless, slipping the necklace on and trilling to herself in delight before stopping herself. 'Did I just make that noise?! What the shit is happening to me?!'

Scout growled in frustration, only getting more frustrated as she tried speaking but only more chirps, squawks, and growls came out, until she was practically yelling swears inside her head but unable to get anyone else to hear them, all others only hearing the angry squawks of a hatchling. She heard something flutter down behind her and she turned, ready to yell at them too, before freezing, staring up at the figure in awe.

The figure was tall, pale, and covered in feathers. They were diligently cleaning the mess she had made while exploring, while still keeping an eye on her. The figure turned, something else getting their attention, speaking to someone at the entrance of the cave. Scout didn't see or care who it was the figure was speaking to, instead trying to get their attention, but failing.

Until finally her voice broke with a squeak.

"H.. Host?"

"Hmm? Did you say something little one?"

Scout look at herself in near amazement, shocked that she had finally been able to say something. She tried saying more.

"Fuck"

She tentatively said, unsure if it would work.

"Little one, where did you learn that??? Who taught you that?!"

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!!!!"

Scout yelled out, delighted someone else could hear. She dashed past the stunned harpy and the shocked dragon at the entrance, yelling out all the swear words she knew, exhilarated at being able to speak again, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragons featured in chapter 2:
> 
> Scout(hatchling Scout):  
> https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/63377357
> 
> Ahtohallan:  
> https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/62495701
> 
> Tarbeak can be found with Ahtohallan

**Author's Note:**

> Dragons featured in chapter 1:
> 
> Scout(hatchling Scout):  
> https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/63377357
> 
> Kaiba:  
> https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/61407192
> 
> Huitz:  
> https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/62125544
> 
> Taylor(hatchling Taylor):  
> https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/63377356
> 
> Tesai(hatchling Tesai):  
> https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/63377358
> 
> Insteca:https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/62125831
> 
> Icicle:  
> https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/62162466


End file.
